You're Sweeter Than Chocolate
by Raindrop Ninja
Summary: Antonio's invited to Elizaveta's birthday at her house. But of course, he's having trouble deciding what to get her. So what to give to girl who's sweeter than chocolate? Bad summmary. AU, SpainHun. First in the 'Happy Birthday' challenge series.


Hey! So, I finally decided to write this idea I've had for a while! -.- FINALLY went and looked back through my 'Ideas/Prompts' page in one of my writing notebooks, and this idea was among them! :D So, I'm doing the first three stories for me and my two friends of awesomeness, Karachan Furrimen and Elli Seychelles, and then you, my readers of awesomeness, can review and tell me what pairings you want me to do oneshots for! Please let me know, I'd love to write your ideas ASAP! :D Anyway, enjoy this chapter and the next two, involving lesser-known pairings! :3 :D Oh and one more thing, some of the characters' human names may/will be unfamiliar. Here :)

Michelle = Seychelles

Yen = Vietnam

Mei = Taiwan

Antonio stood by the doorway, smiling at the card he held in his hands. Elizaveta Hedervary, one of the prettiest girls in school, had invited him to her 17th birthday party on Saturday. He'd been secretly crushing on her since freshman year, and last year he had finally worked up the courage to speak to her. He'd talked with her a little more since this year had begun, and by now he had found out quite a lot about her. Her two best friends were Michelle and Yen, her most prized possession was her skillet, she hated almost anything girly (especially pink) and the only person she couldn't stand was Roderich Edelstein. Antonio had asked why, once, but she had said she didn't want to talk about it, so he had respected that and hadn't broached the subject since.

Antonio slipped the invitation back into the colorful envelope and carried it with the mail into the house. "Mama, I got the mail for you!"  
His mother came over to take the multiple envelopes and such from him, noticing the broad grin on his face. "Oh? Que es esto, Antonio? Why the big smile?" she asked.

Antonio looked at her, his green eyes dancing. "Ah, Mama, Elizaveta invited me to her birthday party on Saturday! Can I go? Puedo ir, por favor?"

Ms. Carriedo smiled at her son. "That girl you always talk about?"  
Antonio blushed a little, his tanned face growing red. "Si."

"I can see you have your heart set on this, don't you, Antonio? Por supuesto se puede ir."

The young Spaniard's face lit up. "Que? Really? Oh, gracias, Mama! Gracias!" he said excitedly, hugging his mother, who looked down at her son.

"Ah, but Antonio, you have to get her something, no? What are you going to give to her?"

Antonio thought hard. "Hm…well, she loves her skillet. Maybe a wooden figurine or something?"  
Ms. Carriedo smiled again. "You would know best, Antonio. What if you made something for her?"  
He suddenly smiled. "Ah, I have the perfect idea! Gracias de nuevo, Mama!" With that, he retreated to his room, leaving his mother to shake her head and smile at her son.

Friday couldn't go by quick enough for Antonio. At lunch, he chatted with his two best friends as per usual, and soon enough the subject of the party was brought up.

"So Tony, I heard you got an invitation to Lizzy's party tomorrow?"

Antonio nodded, smiling. "Si, I can't wait! You were invited too, weren't you Gil?"

"'Course I was, we've been friends since second grade, after all," the Prussian said with a shrug. His nonchalance sent an unbidden feeling of jealousy emanating through his Spanish friend.

Francis suddenly wore a pout. "What, no one invited moi? How can you not have moi at a party? I am the life of the party!"

"That's what you get for having a reputation as a perv, amigo," Antonio said, shaking his head.

"So? I can't help it if I have too much love to keep to myself!"

"Sure you can, just keep it confined to the bedroom," said Gilbert, yawning. With a small smirk, he added, "You can share it there with Mei."

Francis grinned and slapped his silver haired companion on the back. "What a wonderful idea, mon ami! I must go find her right away!" And with that the flamboyant Frenchman left to find his painfully quiet girlfriend.

Antonio shook his head with a snort and continued eating his lunch.

Finally it was Saturday morning. Antonio absently sang one of his favorite songs as he made sure he had everything.

_It's my life _

_It's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_It's my life _

He had only recently heard it, but he loved it now, thanks to Elizaveta. He shook his head and sighed as he smiled happily. He really was crazy for her.

"Mama! I'm going now!" Antonio called as he opened the door. "I'll call you when I leave the party!" Making sure he had Elizaveta's gift, he stepped out, shutting the door behind him and walking over to his green convertible Mustang. He put the top down and slid into the driver's seat, turning the key. This car had been a gift for his 16th birthday, a couple years back. He smiled and pulled out of the driveway, feeling the wind ruffle his short brown hair as he drove.

Soon enough, he arrived at Elizaveta's house, following the address on the invitation. He parked along a side street, since there wasn't any space in her driveway or in front of the house, and walked over to the front door with a bag at his side. Knocking on the door, he stood patiently on the front step and took the time to admire his surroundings. Elizaveta had a really great place to live. Antonio almost liked it more than his own house.

The door opened to reveal a girl with long, sandy brown hair and stunning green eyes a little lighter than Antonio's. She smiled at the boy and he felt himself smiling back at her. "Antonio! I'm so glad you could make it! Come on in," she invited, opening the door wider. The Spaniard nodded and followed her inside. He stood awkwardly with the bag in hand and Elizaveta gave a start before shaking her head. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you where everything is. The bathroom is at the end of the hall by the laundry room, over there,-" she motioned to a door on the right of the entryway, "- food and refreshments are in the studio by the kitchen, which is over there,-" she motioned to the arched doorway at the end of the entryway hall, "-my room is up the stairs by the kitchen door, and you can leave anything of yours on the hearth in the living room if you like." She mentally checked that she hadn't forgotten anything, then nodded.

Surprising Antonio, she took his hand and began leading him toward the living room. "Everyone's mostly hanging out in here," she said as they walked through the doorway. Turning to look back at him, she laughed quietly upon seeing the blush on his face.

Elizaveta's laugh alerted him, and he looked away, more embarrassed than before. "Ah, g-gracias, señorita," he stammered, his face still red. He felt her hand let go of his and watched as she walked over to jump into the middle of a conversation that Michelle and Mei were having, fitting right in. Antonio shook his head, smiling. 'Wish I had that kind of social skills.' Shrugging, he looked around, trying to at least find Gilbert. He spotted his albino friend who was, somewhat-surprisingly, chatting *coughflirtingcough* with Yen, making the strong-willed Asian grow red and slightly flustered. Walking over, he tapped the Prussian on the shoulder. As his friend turned, he grinned widely. "Gil! What's up, amigo?" he greeted, tapping his fist to the other's.

"Not a whole lot, bro. Told you I was gonna be here," he said with a small smirk. He turned back to the Vietnamese girl in front of him. "I was just in the middle of getting to know this schönes Mädchen a little better." His comment drew a more noticeable blush from her as he smirked. Then she was suddenly called by Michelle and her other friends. With a small nod, she went to talk to with the other girls.

Antonio shook his head and grinned. "You're really not gonna leave her alone, are you?"

Gilbert's smirk broadened. "You know it~ Not 'til she's mine," he said, looking at the brown-haired Asian as she chatted with her friends. Antonio smiled. Yen was the first one. The first girl that Gil was really in love with. Sure, he always flirted with the girls at school, but Yen was different. Tony could just tell.

Eventually, though everyone was having a great time with random dancing, socializing and just talking, things began to die down a bit. So, Elizaveta called for the one thing that usually got people's attention. "ANYBODY WANT CAKE?"

After a chaotic singing of 'Happy Birthday', Mathias's hair catching on fire twice and Alfred and Gilbert tripping Feliks down the stairs three times in a row, everyone had more or less drifted off into groups, some leaving here and there every few minutes or so. Gil had to leave to take care of his little brother and offered Yen a ride, which she accepted. Soon, there was no one aside from Antonio and Elizaveta in the spacious room. What with the lingering smell of smoke, sugar and sweat and the aftermath of a cake war evident throughout the room, it wasn't exactly what you'd call a romantic setting. Yet Antonio got a feeling that told him it was now or never.

"Hey… Elizaveta?" he began, looking away a little.

"Hm?"

She turned to him and he couldn't help but smile upon seeing her face. She had chocolate all around the edges of her mouth, and a little staining her cheeks. He walked over to where she was sitting. "There's… something I've been meaning to tell you."

Elizaveta smiled up at him curiously and he couldn't resist. He leaned forward and placed his lips gently on hers, savoring the sweetness, sweetness that wasn't just chocolate. When he pulled away, gradually, gingerly, he raised his head a little and kissed her forehead, leaving a stain of chocolate there from his own lips. He stepped back and smiled at her sweetly before turning and walking toward the door. As he opened the door, he tossed her a wink over his shoulder. "Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa. Te amo."


End file.
